


Lunch Time!

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [6]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Charlie y Hurley se quedan solos preparando el almuerzo, se dan cuenta de que empiezan a haber una preocupante falta de comida natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún momento entre el _2x09. Lo que hizo Kate_ y el _2x10. Salmo 23_. Escrito originalmente para el [!Lost fan-storm](http://community.livejournal.com/laisla_lost/61184.html).  
>  Tema #17. Pimienta

—¿Qué hacéis, chicos?

Claire avanzó con firmeza por la playa, enterrando los pies en la cálida arena del mediodía; Aaron descansaba en sus brazos, disfrutando del suave vaivén de sus pasos por el irregular terreno. Era una mañana resplandeciente, y Claire, que lamentaba no encontrar su sombrero desde hacía bastantes días, se puso la mano sobre los ojos para evitar que la luz deslumbrara su vista y le permitiera ver las reconocibles figuras de Charlie y Hugo junto a la mesa hecha de troncos.

Siguió acercándose a ellos, pasando por delante de Sawyer, que, como de costumbre, leía un libro sentado en la arena. Cuando Claire sobrepasó su altura, él chasqueó la lengua y soltó un bufido de mal humor ante la falta de luz.

—¿No puedes pasar por otro sitio con el crío? —protestó.

Claire no respondió y siguió acercándose con irregulares pasos hasta la mesa: —¿Qué estáis haciendo? —volvió a preguntar, con curiosidad.

No le costó demasiado distinguir la sonrisa de Charlie: —Es la hora de comer —replicó él, chupándose un dedo en el que había caído una gota de salsa.

—¿La hora de comer? —repitió Claire, divertida.

—Tu _novio_ es inglés, mamaíta —intervino Sawyer, sin levantar la vista de su libro—. Empieza a acostumbrarte a hacer todo tipo de cosas a horas que no tocan.

Claire no hizo ningún comentario sobre el apelativo; Charlie, en cambio, pareció visiblemente incómodo y bajó la vista hacia la mesa, concentrándose exageradamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

—No sabía que ibais a encargaros hoy de hacer la comida —comentó ella, observando la mesa con curiosidad.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Charlie se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista un momento de la pieza de fruta que estaba cortando. Cogió uno de los pequeños trozos y se lo tendió a Claire, que se lo llevó a la boca felizmente.

—Sí, y va a ser genial —intervino Hurley con emoción—. Fíjate, Claire. ¡Tenemos un _montón_ de cosas buenas! Hay cereales, un delicioso plato de barritas Apollo, macarrones con queso de Dharma, galletitas con forma de pez, y…ahm… y también tenemos… —Hurley frunció el ceño, mirando sobre la mesa como si buscara algo a que aferrarse—… también tenemos…. un plátano.

—Una combinación deliciosa —opinó Sawyer.

—Tío, en vez de tanto quejarte estaría guay que vinieras a ayudarnos —le recordó Hurley.

—Claro… voy en un minuto —aseguró Sawyer, sarcástico.

Hurley se volvió hacia Claire: —Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

Ella desvió la mirada, dejando escapar una risita divertida antes de responder: —… las galletitas con forma de pez tienen buena pinta. —El comentario atrajo al instante las miradas interrogantes de Hurley y Charlie—. Bueno, ¡tenéis que reconocer que es una mezcla un tanto extraña!

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la irónica voz de Sawyer, sin levantar la vista de su libro—. Por fin alguien con un poco de sentido común.

—Es bastante raro, pero es lo mejor que hemos podido encontrar; y casi todo es envasado —se explicó Charlie—. Hay una alarmante falta de recursos desde que a todos nuestros miembros útiles les ha dado por pasarse toda su vida en el bunker.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿”Miembros útiles”? —repitió Hurley, ofendido—. Ah-ah, nada de eso, tío. Nosotros _somos_ útiles.

—Claro, sí, tienes mucha razón —asintió Charlie, aunque su tono indicaba que opinaba todo lo contrario—. Entonces, ¿te importaría venir conmigo un momento?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Hurley, con suspicacia.

—¿Y qué más da eso? ¡Por favor…! —intervino Sawyer, descreído—. Chaval, yo no iría contigo ni a rellenar las botellas a la fuente.

Charlie le ignoró por una vez en su vida; y resultó que se le daba bastante bien. Se dirigió a Hurley y, con una sonrisa disimulada, se explicó: —Ah, nada. Era por si querías acompañarme a cazar unos cuantos jabalíes para la cena.

—¡TÍO, NI DE COÑA! —exclamó Hurley, por puro instinto—… vale, veo lo que intentas decir.

—Lo que sigue sin justificar que no nos tengan en cuenta para las reuniones semanales del “Consejo de la Isla” —ironizó Charlie, con algo de mal humor.

—La única forma en que conseguirían que a mí me interesara eso sería si celebraran las reuniones en una sala como la del Consejo Jedi —aseguró Hurley—. ¿Te imaginas? Tío, eso sí que molaría.

—¡Ya ves! —convino Charlie, emocionado—. ¿Sabes? Echo de menos ver _Star Wars_.

—¿ _Star Wars_? —intervino Claire, meciendo suavemente a Aaron en sus brazos—. Creo que sólo he visto esas películas una vez, en el cine.

—¿Sólo una vez? —se sorprendió Charlie—. ¡Claire, no puede ser! Cuando volvamos a casa, organizaremos una maratón y te vendrás con nosotros, ya verás.

—Las veremos las seis a la vez, sin descanso —añadió Hurley, con ilusión.

—Ya… creo que os dejaré disfrutarlo a vosotros solos, chicos —repuso Claire, ocultando una risita—. ¿Podemos volver a centrarnos en la comida?

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Charlie—. Tiene una pinta deliciosa.

—Pero podemos mejorarlo —convino Hurley.

—Claro, tú pásame la pimienta —propuso Charlie—. La combinación con las galletas será fantástica.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Tío, te voy a demostrar que somos útiles. Quizá no podemos ir a cazar jabalíes, vale, eso es verdad. ¿Pero quién dice que no podemos ir a pescar?

—Ah, no. Recuerda cómo acabó eso la otra vez —negó Charlie.

—Habla por ti; a mí se me da genial pescar. He practicado mucho desde entonces, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo acabó? —preguntó Claire, extrañada. A buen seguro, no había oído antes aquella historia.

—Charlie intentó pescar un pez porque Shannon se lo pidió —explicó Hurley—. Tardamos tres horas y acabó chorreando. Pero valió la pena porque Shannon estuvo contenta.

Claire frunció el ceño. No, definitivamente no conocía esa historia. Debía haber pasado poco después de llegar allí, pero eso no impidió que algo en su estómago se revolviera de forma incómoda. Claire lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—Muy bien —aceptó Charlie, soltando el cuchillo y encogiéndose de hombros—. Intentemos pescar algo… pero rápido, que empiezo a tener hambre.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Hurley—. Voy a pedirle a Jin una de sus redes, seguro que pescamos algo en un minuto.

***

Cincuenta minutos después, Charlie y Claire contemplaban desde la orilla el otro extremo de la playa. Sawyer, a pocos metros de ellos, había vuelto a concentrarse en su libro y no había dicho una palabra en un buen rato.

—Por ahí viene —comentó Charlie en voz baja, haciendo visera con la mano. Cuando Hurley se acercó lo suficiente para escucharle, exclamó—. ¡¿Qué, qué tal ha ido?! ¡Empezaba a preocuparme la posibilidad de que Jin se hubiera mudado a una isla nueva!

—Ha costado cantidad encontrarle y más aún entenderme con él —bufó Hurley—. ¡Pero la tengo!

Levantó triunfalmente la red para enfatizar la cuestión mientras se acercaba con torpes pasos a la orilla del mar.

—¿Tenéis idea de cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Claire, con curiosidad.

—En realidad no —admitió Charlie, con una sonrisa divertida—. La última vez intentamos utilizar un palo.

—No me extraña que no funcionara —aseguró Claire, riendo—. Aún no entiendo que consiguierais pescar algo con eso.

—Misterios de la isla —bromeó Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros mientras cogía la red para empezar a extenderla—. Bien...vamos allá...

Con un movimiento rápido, la lanzó al agua... pero no llegó muy lejos. Charlie no se molestó en reprimir un bufido de mal humor mientras desenganchaba el cordel que se le había quedado enganchado en el anillo de Drive Shaft.

—...ay va. —Fue la única aportación de Hurley. Claire no dijo nada, limitándose a esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras volvía la vista hacia Aaron, que dormitaba en sus brazos.

—Esto será interesante —opinó Sawyer. Había levantado la vista de su libro, y les observaba tras sus gafas de leer, esbozando una sonrisa sin separar los labios.

—¿Es que no vas a ayudarnos? —preguntó Charlie, con cierto tono censurador destilándose de su voz.

—Me divierto más aquí —declaró Sawyer, aún sonriente.

—Típico —musitó Charlie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se volvió hacia Hugo—. ¿Lo intentamos los dos a la vez?

Hurley asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo al vuelo el otro extremo de la red. Claire no sabía demasiado de pesca (y era evidente que ellos tampoco), pero supuso que tardarían bastante en poder conseguir algún resultado, así que se sentó en la arena. Charlie no tardó en dejarse caer a su lado con un resoplido de cansancio; Claire se fijó en que tenía algunas rascadas en las palmas de las manos por culpa del roce con la cuerda.

—Supongo que va para largo, ¿no? —preguntó ella, resignada.

—Pues espero que no demasiado, porque me muero de hambre —rió Charlie. Había puesto los ojos en Aaron, que le miraba sorprendido mientras él hacía caras.

Claire le miró, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Aaron sin duda aún era muy pequeño para reaccionar de alguna forma a las gracias de Charlie, pero estaba claro que el bebé estaba a gusto con él. Se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa que Charlie, como siempre, le devolvió abiertamente.

—¡Eh, tíos! —exclamó Hurley, distrayéndoles—. ¡Creo que tenemos suerte!

Charlie se levantó al momento: —Fantástico. Sólo ha costado dos dolorosas horas en total.

—Pero ha merecido la pena. —Hurley estiró de la red rápidamente, con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su cara—. ¿Ves? Te dije que éramos útiles, tío.

—¿Crees que lo he dudado alguna vez? —bromeó Charlie, apresurándose a ayudarle con el otro extremo de la red—. ¿Quién más hubiera podido pescar un pez con un maldito palo nada más llegar aquí?

Hurley asintió alegremente, mientras empezaba a cargar las capturas rápidamente en una de las maletas que utilizaban como bandejas: —Perfecto. ¡Vamos a prepararlo todo! Deben ser por lo menos las dos, ¿no?

—Exacto —intervino Sawyer, quitándose las gafas y levantándose de la arena. Mientras los cuatro se dirigían de vuelta a la mesa, añadió, mirando divertido a Charlie—. Ahora sí es la hora de la comida _de verdad_.


End file.
